Essence of Loud
by venomsdragon14
Summary: In the loud house things can get a little crazy but what happens when you introduce an unknown element to there world heck an unknown element from most worlds how will Lincoln and his sisters handle this.
1. Chapter 1: Death in the family

**Hey everyone I know I said I wasn't going to make any new story's until I was done with the ones I already have but my sister and me decided to start kingdom hearts over and I just started watching this awesome show on Nick called the loud house so it gave me an idea to make a story with the two in it that and I hope it can help me with my writers block anyways let me know what you all think and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from kingdom hearts or loud house.**

 **Chapter 1: Death in the family.**

In every heart there is light and darkness it doesn't matter who you are or what you've done, some have more light then most but hide their darkness deep down afraid of what it could do to them or others if they let it out, while some have more darkness in them with the potential to step into the light but refuse to because of their untrusting nature towards it.

" _I have been alive for a long time now searching the many worlds for a safe place for me and my creation to escape the ones who wish to use him as a weapon but no matter what world we go to they always find us, but now I find myself on a world that confuses me it has no special quality to it beside it having more light then darkness it seems untouched like a new born child and in this almost pure world I have found a group of individuals that have peeked my interest, They are a family of thirteen simple know by name and by nature as the louds, they include the two parents and their eleven children and the most interesting thing is there children consist of one boy and ten girls, When I was first introduced them I felt bad for the boy thinking it must be hard with so many in his family but when I met him I felt no sadness, no anger, no envy, no negative emotions towards anyone in his family it was quite extraordinary that this young boy could have nothing but love for his colossal family and they intern felt the same love for him it was quite warming to witness and it also gave me a grand idea that maybe they can teach my creation what I could not to find light in people even when it seems too far gone, I wish I could say more but I fear my time is short so this is where I must say good bye to my friends I've made here and to my creation I pray this finds you before they do, never forget to find your own light and to find people that can accept your darkness no matter how hard, and finally to the louds I'm sorry for the addition to your already large family but please give him the love he needs, the love I felt from all of you, and the love I should have given him"._

A man with blond hair and beard, orange eyes, and white complexion finished writing with a sigh as he closed his book with no title before he grabbed it and put it in a safe then he turned around to a figure dressed in a black and silver cloak with his hood up so no one could see their face, "Alright I'm ready" the blonde man said sitting up straight.

"You know you could just tell us were your hiding it there's no need for all this" said the man getting off the wall.

"Heh we both know I'm not going to do that so no need to keep an old man waiting" the man said with a big smile.

The hooded man sighed as he took a step forward "I'll make it quick Diz"

"Thank you Axel" he said before closing his eyes.

Outside of an abandon hospital we suddenly see it explode with flames covering the entire area, while at the same time at a random police station we see a bunch of cops scrambling around after all of them getting the call of the explosion none of them noticing a boy sitting in the waiting area while holding a letter.

( **Royal woods outside of the loud house the next day** )

It was an average Saturday for the louds as it showed with all the noise coming from the house, inside we can see all the louds doing there average things Luna was rocking out, the twins were arguing about something (maybe lizards or tea party's I don't know), the parents we're playing with Lily, Lynn was trying to get Lincoln to play soccer with her but he seemed more interested in his newest comic book, Lori was texting her boyfriend, Luan was writing down new material to try on her family, Lucy Lisa and Leni were on the couch arguing over what to watch on Tv (well Lisa and Leni did while Lucy sighed).

Yes everything was normal until the phone started to ring luckily Luna just finished a song "Yo dudes I got it" Luna yelled as she grabbed the phone "Loud house what's up" she nodded as she listened to person on the other line she looked confused for a second before she walked down stairs and gave her parents the phone "Here you go dudes it's the cops".

The parents looked confused and slightly worried, dad grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello yes this is Mr. Loud" he just nodded and listen to the cop before he covered his face with his hand in shock "Oh my god I'll be right there thank you for calling me bye" he hung up shocked as he got up mom asking what was wrong the rest of the louds stopped what they were doing to see what's happened "Honey we have to go somethings happened to Diz, Lori you're in charge while we're gone".

"Ok but dad what's going on" Lori asked confused.

"I promise I'll explain when we get home but home but for now we have to go" and with that the loud parents grabbed their keys and headed out leaving the loud kids looking at each other worried and confused.

Every loud kid was murmuring to each other about what could have happened to their family friend Mr. Diz, all except for the only boy of the loud family Lincoln Loud he decided to get up and walk to his room to think while he did he turned to look at the readers and said "Hey everyone its Lincoln here as you may have heard somethings happened to one of our family friends and that's got everyone worried and for good reason you see Mr. Diz has been with the family for a long time and someone who can spend more than just five mins with us is truly a patient person".

He opened his door to his room as he started to think back "It's been a long time since we've seen him but I remember the first day we met him like it was yesterday".

( **Flashback 5 years** )

 _We see a 7 year old Lincoln playing with some blocks in the living room with all of his sisters until they hear a knock at the door, Lincoln looks over to see his parents talking to a man with blonde hair and orange eyes but thanks to his short attention span he ignored it to go back to his blocks until his parents called all of them over to meet the man he stood up and felt someone grab his hand, he looked down to see an three year old Lucy with an emotionless expression and her thumb in her mouth he smiled at her and walked with her over to the rest of his siblings._

" _Kids we'd like to introduce you to our newest neighbor Mr. Diz" the parents introduce the strange man to them which they all looked at him confused "Well don't be shy say hello" the mother beckoned them as she held twin babys in her arms._

 _Each kid stepped up and introduced themselves._

" _I'm Lori"_

" _Oh oh oh can I go next"_

" _Just go"_

" _Ok I'm um um what's my name"_

" _Leni" said Lori rubbing her head._

" _Oh I'm Leni thanks sis"_

" _I'm um um Luna" she said looking at the ground and rubbing her arm._

" _Hi sir I'm Luan it's nice to meat you haha" said Luan holding a piece of meat earning a groan from the family but a chuckle from Diz._

" _Hey I'm Lynn you're really tall do you play sports" she said sizing him up._

 _He looked surprised by her question but rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm I can't say that I do but I have thought about it"._

" _Oh you should play basketball or football or baseball oh let me grab some stuff for you to try" she listed off before she ran off to get some stuff._

 _Diz chuckled at her enthusiasm until he looked at the last two children he seemed surprised to see it was a little boy with another little girl "Hello there young man and what are your two names"._

 _Lincoln was a bit hesitant but then he looked to his sisters and parents who gave him a reassuring look so he took a deep breath and smiled "Hi I'm Lincoln loud and this is my little sister Lucy loud" he said looking down at her as she hid behind him._

" _Well Lincoln you seem rather protective of her as a big brother should be but can I ask you something" he said raising an eyebrow at him._

" _Sure I guess" the young boy said shrugging his shoulders._

" _Well what I want to know is will you protect all your sisters even if you fight will you still protect them from harm" he asked surprising everyone with such a serious question._

 _Lincoln was surprised at the serious look in the man's eyes that he had to take a minute to think about his question, but after looking at Lucy who gave him a small smile he gave a smile back looked the man in the eyes and in a clear voice "Yes I maybe small but I'll always protect my family because I love them"._

 _This earned a big smile from the family and a soft smile from Diz "That was a good answer young man and for that I have a gift for you I'd like you to have this pendent so whenever you feel lost just hold this pendent and know your family is always with you" he said as he took out a pendent that that had a silver heart with a golden crown at the bottom of it and put it around his neck._

 _Lincoln look at it amazed as his sisters came around him looking at it amazed while he looked up and smiled at him "Wow thank you mister"._

" _Hey do you have necklaces for us to"._

" _Lori that's rude" her mother scolded her._

" _What it's a fair question"?_

" _Hehe sadly I do not but don't worry children I promise some day you will all have pendants of your own I promise" he said earning a cheer from the children._

( **Flashback end** )

"And then he just kept showing up in our lives always helping us with problems we've had growing up he's almost like an uncle we've never had" Lincoln said as he made it to his room and grabbed his pendent off his desk next to his bed took a moment to admire it before he put it around his neck.

Then he heard his little sister Lola call him "LINCOLN COME DOWN STAIRS".

"OK I JUST NEEDED TO GRAB SOMETHING" he called back before making his way downstairs to see everyone on the couch looking worried "Hey what's going on".

"Our older Sibling unit has requested that we all remain in the living room so we may all give moral support for or neighbor slash family friend and so we all may be further informed when our parentals return to our home" Lisa said has she fixed her glasses.

"Oh cool" he said before taking a seat and rubbing his pendent worried "I hope mister Diz is alright".

 **And done well I hope you all enjoy this story this chapter was to just introduce the louds to Diz in the next one we meet our main character and we get into some action with some drama anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Silence of Load

**Hello everyone I'm back again with a new chapter of the story you are currently reading I'm not going to give some excuse for why it takes me so long to upload chapters so instead I'm going to just jump right in to this chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Loud House or Kingdom Hearts**

 **Chapter 2: Silence of Loud**

All the Loud children were all in the Living room but surprisingly they were all being quite, all of them were looking worried doing their own activity's, Lincoln was reading his comic, Luan was trying to write some jokes but couldn't think of anything, Lynn was just bouncing a ball in the air, Luna was flipping through the radio, Lori was talking to Bobby trying to calm her nerves, Lisa was flipping through the channels on the tv not really paying attention to them, Lucy and Leni were playing with Lily who was just happily giggling, and the Twins were pushing a toy car back and forth.

Everyone seemed to be in their own world all thinking about their family friend that is until Lincoln decided to break the silence "Hey do you guys remember that one fourth of July when Mr. Diz came over and almost blew up the house" Lincoln said with a smirk earning a chuckle from the group.

" _Good Grief_ dudes that was nuts he almost burned his face off" Luna said while bursting out laughing

The rest of the loud siblings were bursting out laughing all except Lisa she took off her glasses and began to clean them as she spoke "Ahh yes I remember that day he made a simple miscalculation and added a little too much nitro glycerin" she said after placing them on her face.

"Nitro glyci- what oh you mean the boom water it was like so scary I couldn't drink water for like a month" Leni said earning groans and some giggles from the louds.

"Yes Leni we remember we had to have Mr. Diz explain to you that it wasn't water so you would finally take a shower" Lori said with a roll of her eyes and nods of agreement from the other louds.

"Oh oh oh and remember that time he came over for Halloween and showed us how to make that cool ice cream because we were banned from going trick or treating that year" Lana said while rubbing her stomach.

"We were only banned because you Kept going into the neighbor's trash freaking them out" Lola said with disgust.

"Hey they threw out a perfectly good ac unit and I wasn't going to jump on it" she said with her arms crossed

"Perfectly good? You used it on our ac and it smelled like garbage for months".

"What's your point" she asked with a raised eye brow which started an argument from the two young louds, Lincoln looked at the argument and new he had to defuse the tension before it got worst then an idea came to him remembering the ice cream that started this.

"Hey girls" he called to them.

"WHAT" they both yelled as they glared at him.

He flinched for a second before calming down and continued "I bet you can't tell me what the name of the ice cream was" he said with a smirk and a raised eye brow.

"Pfft that's easy it's… umm" Lana said scratching her head trying to remember.

"Of course a savage like you wouldn't remember but a more dignified person like myself obviously remembers it was called… umm" Lola said before she to became confused, all of the sisters began murmur about the name of the ice cream.

"I think it was called salty vinegar" Lori said.

"No I believe it was ocean breeze I think" Lisa said writing down names of possible ice creams.

"No dudes it was defiantly coral mint" Luna said earning a no from her sisters.

"Now this is what I call a chilling dilemma" Luan said before laughing at her own jock and asked her siblings "Get it" earning a groan from most of them but a chuckle from Lincoln making everyone but Luan who gave him a thank you.

"You guys are never going to get it" Lincoln smugly said.

"Oh yeah twerp if you're so smart then what it is" Lori said crossing her arms and gaining agreements from her sisters.

Lincoln gave a smug smirk and said "It was called Sea Salt ice cream" with his arms crossed.

The Loud sisters look stupefied about forgetting their favorite treat until Luan started to chuckle and then full on laugh with all of the sisters slowly joining even surprisingly Lucy was giving a monotone laugh.

After a few minutes the loud kids began to calm down and started to share storys of Mr. Diz like how he helped Luna with her music, how he would always listen and laugh at Luans jokes, teaching Lisa about science, cheering for Lynn and Lola at all there computations, giving Lucy her love of vampires ghost and all things supernatural, showing Leni how to sow, Even helping Lori when she was having issues with Bobby, He's helped all the loud children in some way so much so he was a member of their family.

As there were talking Lori suddenly got a text from their mom that made her extremely worried and she didn't hide it well, she stood up and looked at her sisters and brother before saying "Alright everyone mom and dad are coming home soon and want all of us to go up to our rooms they will call us down when they are here" she said with a stern tone that meant no arguing.

"But what's happening did mom say if Diz is ok" Lincoln asked.

Lori shook her head "She didn't say anything but for us to go up to our rooms now so let's move and hope for the best" she said leading them all to the stairs.

The Louds all went to their respective rooms and waited, after about ten minute's they heard the door open then some silence then someone talking but they couldn't make it out what they were saying then the door opening and closing again then they heard there mom shout for them to come down, they all exited there rooms slowly and walked to the stairs not wanting to rush afraid of what the news was, they walked down stairs to see their parents with sad looks standing in front of the couch but what confused them was they saw someone with black hair and tan skin sitting on their couch looking down at the floor, they looked back and forth from the stranger to their parents trying to get some answers.

"Everyone come here please" said the dad as he kids walked next to them and turned to look at the stranger, getting a better look at him they saw he looked to be 16, has short black hair, tan brown skin, orange eyes and a emotionless expression on his face, he is wearing a black and white short sleeved hoodie with black and white shorts and black and white zipped up shoes, his hoodie was opened showing a white shirt with a red heart with an x in the middle of it on it (Soras final form outfit but opposite color scheme and the heartless symbol on his shirt also no gloves) he also had a pair of black glasses on his face.

"Mom who's that" Lana asked tugging on her mom's pants leg, the mom took a deep breath and said "Kids we'd like to introduce you to Edwin Diz's son" she said with a surprised tone.

All of the kids Look shocked and for a minute they were speechless until all of them shouted "WHAT" then they started to barrage their parents with questions until there mom yelled for them to be quit and to follow her into the kitchen to talk privately "Edwin dear will be right back" she said earning no response from the boy.

All of the Louds headed into the Kitchen except for Lucy who took one more look at the boy before heading into the kitchen with the others.

"Alright everyone this is hard to say but" Mrs. Loud started but look like she was about to cry so Mr. Loud held her close as he continued "There was an accident at a hospital, a huge fire broke out Mr. Diz was in it they couldn't find his body the police say he didn't make it" he finished with a sad tone.

The loud siblings all gasped shocked some looked close to tears the, none of them said anything Lincoln went down on his knees and hugged Lana and Lola to comfort them as they started to shed tears.

"I don't get it he didn't make it were" Leni said confused.

Lori sighed and put her hand on her sisters shoulder and looked into her eyes "No Leni Mr. Diz… he's gone and not coming back".

"Well duh like I know he's gone we haven't seen him in weeks but why isn't he coming back".

"Leni…"

"I mean we could make him a gift basket to get him to come back"

"Leni"

"Ooh and we can put like flowers and chocolates in it you know how much he likes chocolate"

"LENI" Lori yelled annoyed with her sister.

Leni was surprised by her sister's tone and the tears streaming down her face making her mascara run "DON'T YOU GET I MEAN GEEZ EVEN YOU CANT BE THIS STUPID HES DEAD LENI" Lori yelled at her sister.

Everyone was even more shocked some of them covering their mouths while looking at Leni.

"LORI" there mom yelled earning her a look from Lori but Lori saw the angry look her mom had and looked back at Leni to see her in tears shaking, Lori reached out about to apologize but before she could Leni started to cry and bolted out of the kitchen.

( **In the leaving room** )

Edwin was up and looking around the home before he stopped and picked up a family picture of the louds he tilted his head from left to right confused until he heard crying and looked to the kitchen and saw Leni, she stopped and looked at him as he looked at her with an emotionless expression until she ran to the stairs and up to her room, he watched her leave then went back to the picture.

( **In the Kitchen** )

Mrs. Loud ran out of the kitchen after her daughter to comfort her while Lori just looks shocked at what she did and is about to follow when her father puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I know you didn't mean what you said and she knows it to Lori but give her time I'm sure she will forgive you" he said getting a hesitant nod from the eldest daughter.

After that the dad felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see Lisa with some shine in her eyes probably from tears she was trying not to shed "Not to move back to the subject at hand but you have still not explained the strange humanoid currently in our living room that you claim is Mr. Diz spawn when he never divulged or showed any interest in a women and is clearly not adopted with his similar eye color" she finish with a skeptical look gaining her other siblings attention.

"Yeah dad what gives" asked Lynn while holding Lily just getting her to calm down.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and said "Your guess is as good as mine kids all we know is the cops called us down to the station to pick him up he had no luggage no photos no nothing except for a single letter in his hands that claimed he is Diz son and a note that said we had to wait till the whole family was here".

This got some murmurs from the loud kids, until Mr. Loud cleared his throat getting all their attention "As I was saying me and your mother agreed that we would let him stay here for how long we don't know so I think it's time you all meet him and try not to swarm him he's probably stressed over his father" he said earning a nod from everyone.

They all walked out to the kitchen to see the boy of topic still holding their family picture mostly looking at his father in the picture until he notice the louds then his attention was on them, he put the picture down while looking at them with an emotionless stare.

Mr. Loud walked over to the boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Edwin I'd like to introduce you to our kids" he said earning no reaction from the boy but the same stare "umm kids why don't you introduce yourself to him".

They were hesitant at first until Lucy surprisingly decided to go first "Hello my name is Lucy and me and my sprit friends will miss your father" she said looking him in his eyes then looking away quick going back to the group.

Next Luna stepped up trying her best to smile "Hey dude I'm Luna umm if you need anything I'm your girl dude" she said giving him devil horns hand sign, he looked at it and tilted his head confused, feeling awkward she stepped back.

"Like hey I'm Lori the oldest your father was a good man and were all going to miss him" she said with a sad tone but when she looked at Edwin he didn't change no tears no shaking no smile he just stood emotionless staring at her.

She looked confused and was about to say something until Lisa stepped up "Ehem I believe it's my turn I'm Lisa and I wish to inquirer why we haven't seen or met you before" she said with a raised eye brow again earning no response from the boy.

"Lisa you can ask him questions later right now let your other sisters finish" there father interjected gaining a nod from the little genius letting her comedian sister to go next who tried to stay a little upbeat "Hi I'm Luan and welcome to our family it's nice to meet you" she said extending her arm to him which he just stared at it.

"Riiiiight well any ways this little cutie is Lily" she said holding Lily for him to see and she responded with a "Poo poo" she smiled at him but again no response so Luan held Lily back looking weird.

Next the twins stepped up "Hi I'm Lola" she said and her sister stepped next "and I'm Lana" then out of nowhere they started to barrage the boy with questions like how old he was, why didn't they see him around, what was his dad like, did he have a mom and were was she which they received nothing but silence from him which started to tick off Lola "Dad why doesn't he talk".

Mr. Loud gave her a stern look and said "Lola that's rude he just lost his father so it's ok if he doesn't want to speak".

She looked down sad and walked over to him and gave him an apologetic hug before walking back with her sister to the group, as she did Mrs. Loud and Leni just got off the stairs and walked to the group, Leni looked at Lori for a second who looked back until Leni looked away making Lori look down guilty.

"Leni this is Edwin Diz son" said Mrs. Loud introducing him to her, she looked up at him and waked over before giving him a hug with tears falling down "I'm so sorry" she cried as he looked at her with a slightly confused look until her mom patted her back getting her to let him go and walk back with her.

Then both Lynn and Lincoln stepped up "Uhh hey I'm Lincoln I hope we can get along" he said rubbing his arm awkwardly, "Hey I'm Lynn" she simply said with a wave and big surprise no reaction.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked at each other concerned at the boys silence but decided to give him some space "Alright kids I think Edwin could use some rest so Lincoln dear we know your room is small but you'll have to share it with him just for a little while" Mrs. Loud asked getting a nod from the boy before the parents led the strange boy to their only sons room with all the loud kids watching him go before they all left to deal with the loss of their family friend.

For the rest of the day the Loud kids went about their own ways of dealing with the loss, Luan tried to write jokes, Luna listen to sad songs, Lola and Lana made cards for Edwin, Lucy wrote poems for Edwin, Lynn worked on her punching bag, Leni watched tv with Lincoln one part because she didn't want to be alone and another because she was avoiding Lori and Lisa was busy with her work they did this until dinner.

They all ate quietly even the children's table was quite until the mom called Lincoln "Lincoln dear could you bring a plate to Edwin just encase he's hungry" she said handing him a plate "Ok mom" he said getting up and heading to his room.

Once he made it to his room he decided to knock first "Hey dude got you some mash potatoes and chicken" he said waiting for a response, he waited for a minute but no response so he shrugged and decided to enter "Hello Edwin" he said opening the door only to throw it open in shock when he didn't see anyone in the room, he dropped the food and ran back yelling for his family "GUYS EDWINS GONE".

 **And that is where I leave you hope you all like it wanted to make this a more dramatic chapter and I hope you like my O.C also I'm sure some of you guys understand why I named him what I did, also I may or may not have hinted on who he will be with or if he will have multiple pairings I don't know I leave that up to you guys anyways hope you all enjoyed and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing ones heart

**Hello everyone back again with the next part in this one you will see more Kingdom hearts and I hope to touch your souls with this one anyways let's get into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Loud House or Kingdom Hearts**

 **Chapter 3: To share ones heart**

It was late at night on a side walk lighting it with the street lights were we see Edwin walking with the same emotionless expression on his face until he stopped under a street light he looks around to make sure no one is around then he extends his hand out making his shadow extend out and rise up forming a shadow portal that he walked through with it and him disappearing.

( **Meanwhile at the Loud house** )

Everyone in the house was freaking out wondering where the strange boy went all of them talking about how they would look for him.

"Ok Leni Lori you girls take Vanzilla and see if he went to that hospital that burned down while me, your mom, Luan and Luna will ask around the neighborhood if anyone's seen him Lincoln you stay here with the girls encase he comes back" there father said earning some nervous looks and nods.

"But dad we want to help to cant we come" Lana asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah what if he's out there hurt and sad he will need all the help he can get" Lola agreed.

"Yes father his soul could be filling with despair as we speak we can help find him" Lucy said.

"I agree with my siblings as they say there is strength in numbers" Lisa said fixing her glasses.

"Yeah and why do I have to stay Lincoln can handle watching them without me" Lynn said frustrated.

All of the younger Louds kept arguing and yelling until Mrs. Loud had enough "Girls enough the longer we wait the more of a chance he could be hurt or worse" She said raising her voice frustrated.

They all looked down ashamed until Lincoln stepped forward "ok mom dad will hold down the fort please bring him home safe" he said giving his mom a hug before they nodded and decided to head out.

They watched them leave "Lincoln why do you think he left does he not like us" Lola said holding his hand sad.

"Shh no no I'm sure he is just trying to deal with what happened to his dad" he said pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder, Lana, Lynn and Lisa joined the hug to help Lola calm down but Lucy just stared out the window deep in thought.

" _I don't know what you're going through but please come back we want to help you_ " Lucy thought worried for the strange boy.

( **Meanwhile outside the destroyed hospital** )

Edwin just walked out of the strange shadow portal and looked up at the remains, he stayed emotionless as he walked in past the yellow police tape and looked down the hallways before he placed his hand on a wall before closing his eyes, a shadow started to stretch off of his hand until it covered a big portion of the wall then he opened his eyes showing the white of his eyes turned black, the out stretched shadow suddenly was filled with dozens of small yellow moving eyes, then they all jumped of the wall and landed on the ground before they started taking shape turning into a large group of small gremlin looking creatures with two antennas on their heads, yellow eyes, three clawed hands and single toed feet, they kept twitching looking around nervous.

( **Heartless database: The Shadow is a Pureblood Heartless although the shadow is one of the weaker, more common types of Heartless it is still a threat because it never travels alone, if you see one then you're probably already surrounded** )

He looked down at the group of shadows before he pointed down the hall making them stop moving and looked at him, "Go" he whispered then they all nodded before they all shrank into the shadows and spread through the burned hospital looking for something.

" _Father_ " he thought has he continued into the hospital.

( **Meanwhile with the Louds** )

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were with their two daughters were spread out through the neighborhood asking if anyone had seen the silent child but unfortunately no one had seen a thing.

" _Where are you dude I hope you're ok_ " Luna thought as she and Luan kept going.

Meanwhile Lori and Leni we're driving down the road to the destroyed hospital in awkward silence just hoping their family friend's son was there.

"So umm Leni how do you think Diz had him" she asked her sister trying to break the silence but only got a huff out of her sister making her frown, she sighed and looked back to the road before she spoke again "Look Leni I know what I said was really mean and I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was just hurt I mean Mr. Diz the guy who was like a cool uncle to us is dead and I took it out on you so can you please talk to me" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Leni looked at her and gave her a big smile that surprised her before she jumped at her and hugged her making her swerve and park on the side of the road so they didn't crash "Oh Lori I know you didn't mean it of course I forgive you" she said with a big smile.

Lori was so surprised but she gave a soft smile and hugged her back "Leni I can't believe you would… thank you" she said holding her tight.

"Why Lori I knew you were sad I mean come on I'm not a complete air head" she said with a giggle.

Lori looked at her confused until she started to chuckle then it turned into full blown laughter that Leni joined in on, after a while they both calmed down and Lori wiped her eyes and sighed before she started up the car again "Alright Leni now that that's all cleared up lets go find Mr. Diz son before he hurts himself" she said earning a nod from her younger sister as they headed down the road to the destroyed hospital.

( **Meanwhile with the Younger Louds** )

The younger Louds were all trying to keep their mind off of the runaway boy Lynn and Lincoln were flipping through channels, Lucy was pretending to read her favorite vampire book (A book she got from Mr. Diz F.Y.I) but her mind seemed to be some were else, Lana and Lola were in there room just pacing back and forth glancing at each other, and as for Lisa she was no were to be seen.

Lincoln kept flipping through the channels until Lynn let out a loud groan "LINCOLN WILL YOU JUST PICK A CHANNEL ALREADY" she yelled frustrated making Lincoln and Lucy jump and stare at her concerned, she panted until she saw the looks they were giving her so she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose "Look I'm sorry this just sucks you know I mean first we find out Mr. Diz bites it, then we find out he had a kid this whole time without telling us who is supposed to start living with us but decided to run away first chance he got and instead of us looking for him we all got benched" Lynn said with some tears starting to form in her eyes.

Lincoln looked at his sister sadden, he stood up and walked over to her pulling her into a hug which she returned and started to cry in his shoulder, he rubbed her back comforting her "Shh shh Lynn I don't know why Mr. Diz didn't tell us about his son but I'm sure he had his reason maybe his son can tell us and as for our run away he's going through a lot right now so all we can do is sit and wait who knows he might come home on his own" Lincoln said whipping some tears from her eyes.

Lynn gave him a soft smile and nodded "I just want to I don't know make him feel more welcome so he doesn't run away again I mean isn't there anything we can do" she asked Lincoln who looked at Lucy who just shrugged at him.

Lincoln was about to say something until they heard Lisa at the top of the stairs clear her throat, they all looked up at her and saw some dust on her shirt and pants "If all of you are done with your teenage hormonal mood swings would you all follow me to the attic for an experiment I'm working on" she said fixing her glasses and walking away from the stairs.

They all looked at each other confused but decided to follow their younger sister upstairs and up to the attic, when they got there they saw that most of the boxes were moved to one side showing the attic a bit bigger then it looked "what's this about Lisa you know mom and dad said no to turning the attic into a second lab after what happened last time" Lincoln said with an eye brow raised.

"First of all how was I supposed to know that my mutated rats would gain enough intelligence to escape there cage and run throughout the house and I disposed of all of them…. Well most of them but that is not was this is about this is about our new guest" she said in a matter a fact tone.

"Really how's rearranging the attic going to help him…. And what do you mean most of them those little assholes broke my favorite football" Lynn asked skeptical at this plan.

"Well for your information I believe that Lincolns domicile would be far to minuscule for a young adolescent like our new guest to truly thrive in so with that knowledge I decided to find him a bigger space to help him feel more welcome but I now realize this job would be too much for just myself so will you assist me in this endeavor" she finished fixing her glasses and ignoring the second question.

The older Louds were confused until Lincoln pieced together what Lisa was trying to tell him "so let me get this straight you want our help to fix up the attic into a make shift room for Edwin to live in" he said scratching his head.

"To put in lemans terms yes" she said with a bored tone.

They looked around at the room and had to admit that it was big and with some dusting and maybe some furniture it could work as a room "Hmm that's actually a great idea Lisa Lincoln's room is kinda cramped no offence dude" she said patting her brothers back.

"Ehh its cool I like my room but you guys are right giving him his own room would be a way to show him he is welcome here so how about we get started" he said with a smirk and started picking up boxes.

"Even I'll admit I'll be sad to give up one of my dark places to write poems but if it means helping him then I'll make do" Lucy said with a small smile

"Very good you two get started moving the boxes out of the way, while Lucy why don't you dust some of the webs away and I will go get the twins I'm sure there help would be appreciated" said Lisa leaving her siblings to start working, all of them feeling a little better at helping a potential family member.

( **Meanwhile at the burnt hospital** )

Edwin just entered a room and looked around it seemed to be an old office probably belonging to the former owner to the hospital, he walked up to the desk when one of his shadows appeared on top of the desk, he looked at it and it point down at the desk and seemed to speak with Edwin mentally, he nodded and walked next to it and started running his hand under the desk, while he did that the shadow on the desked hopped off onto his shoulder and just watched.

Suddenly he felt some kind of switch and heard a click and backed up as the desk started to slide to the side revealing a secret stair case, the Heartless on his shoulder pointed down and he nodded before descending down the stair case.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the bottom but when he did he was greeted to lab filled with human size test chambers all broken, some burned or discarded papers, some complicated machines, and some old lab suites.

He walked through the broken down lab not really caring for anything else but a single door at the far end of the lab with a big Heartless symbol on it, he looked at it as the shadow jumped off his shoulder to the floor, then he raised his hand and pushed the door open as they both walked into the dark room that would leave anyone else blind but his eyes started to glow yellow showing him the way, shadow started to crawl into the room looking around ignoring the destroyed desk and burnt pictures, equipment, and papers.

"Search every were I know he left it here some were" Edwin told shadow as he walked up to the desk and saw an old picture frame that was almost completely intact on it, he picked it up and saw it was an old picture of him and his father when he looked around five, both of them were sitting in a lab while eating some blue ice cream it was burnt but someone could still make out the picture, as he looked at the picture a single tear came out until he heard shadow behind him so he pushed those feeling away and looked at shadow who was pointing to a wall, he walked up to it and reeled his arm back before punching his hand through the wall revealing it to be a panel, he ripped it off to show a wall safe.

He threw the wall chunk away before walking up to the safe, he was about to open it until he sensed another shadow behind him he looked at it and it stated pointing behind it while jumping up and down and sending him mental signals.

He looked up at where he was pointing " _why are they here and how did they know to come here_ " He thought confused at the intruders.

( **Meanwhile at the hospital entrance** )

We see two figures walking into the hospital both sounding worried and scared and both seaming to not want to be there.

"Lori Like are you sure he'd be here this place is totes creepy" Leni said shaking.

"I know Leni but there's only one way to find out so let's hurry up and get out of here" she said earning a nervous nod from her sister earning both of them to start heading into the hospital not knowing what they will find " _Kid you better be alright because we have a lot of questions for you_ " she thought steeling her nerves.

 **And there you go sorry it took me so long to update holidays have been crazy hopefully I can get these and other story's out faster so anyways I hope you enjoy this and more to come don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trusting the Unknown

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter with essences of loud in this chapter more of Edwin's power revealed and he builds more of a relationship with the loud family anyways let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud house or Kingdom hearts.**

 **Chapter 4: Trusting the Unknown.**

Lori and Leni walked through the destroyed and abandon hospital cautiously hoping to find Edwin as soon as possible.

"Lori are we like sure he came here I mean its tots creepy maybe he went to like the mall or something we should like go check I mean right now come" Leni said trying to pull her sister to the exit as fast as possible.

Lori rolled her eyes as she pulled her sister back "Leni come on don't be such a baby I'm sure he's here some were so let's get this over with ok" she said giving her sister a reassuring look that seemed to calm her down.

"Ok Lori lets go… hey I'm not a baby I'm like 16 years old I thought you knew that" she said with a bubbly tone as she continued to walk down the broken hall way.

Lori just sighed and followed after sister " _I hope you're ok kid were ever you are_ " she thought to herself walking deeper in the hospital.

( **Meanwhile with Edwin** )

Edwin listen to his heartless as they told him there was nothing else to find in this broken hospital he also listen to the one shadow who saw the intruders intriguing him as it described them as two of the girls he met at the house called Loud " _hmm why have they tracked me down perhaps they have information on my father or perhaps they need information on him whatever the case my father sent me to them for a reason so I must find out why_ " he thought to himself as he rubbed his chin, his heartless then made a suggestion to him which he thought about for a second before responding "hmm no don't attack them they seem harmless for now ill confront them all of you hang back incase it's a trap" he ordered as they nodded and faded into the shadows, before he left the room he was in he looked at the wall safe and lifted his arm up, his arm was then wrapped in darkness before it transformed into a large three clawed arm which he slammed into the wall and ripped the safe out of the wall then it seemed to absorb into his new arm before the arm disappeared and he took his leave back up the stairs.

( **Meanwhile back with the loud girls** )

The Loud girls kept walking getting closer to the main office until they aloud smash and then metal tearing that made them jump in place and shake slightly "L-L-L-L-Lori what was that" Leni asked holding her sister.

"I don't know but it came from the main office" she said as they slowly walked towards the office.

"Like wait" Leni said with a look of fear on her face.

"WHAT WHAT IS IT" Lori shouted a she looked around scared.

"Like what if that noise was Edwin what if it was something heavy falling on him what if he's like hurt or something" she said with panic in her voice.

Lori looked at her shocked realizing she was right what if there family's friends only son was hurt from some random debri and they were just standing there scared, Lori took a deep breath then rushed forward and grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open.

( **With Edwin a few seconds before they open the door** )

Edwin finished closing the secret stairway and he placed his hand on the table and in a swirl of shadows the picture of him and his dad was now on the table, he looked at it one more time and was about to leave it until the door was suddenly slammed open and in ran two scared familiar faces.

Lori looked around until she saw Edwin and her and Leni ran towards him looking him up and down checking for any wounds and ask him many questions which confused him, " _hmm these two seem off I went for a walk and they are panicking why_ " he thought confused.

"What were you thinking running away like that I mean why would you come here of all places" Lori asked until she looked over to the table and saw the old picture of Diz and Edwin, She walked over to it slowly and picked it up, Edwin and Leni watched her with confusion. "Did you come all the way here for this" she asked motioning for the picture, he looked at her then turned away answering her question. She picked up the picture gave it a soft smile with some tears, "Come one lets go I'm sure everyone is worried about you, Leni text everyone that we found him and are on our way home" Lori said pocketing the picture to Edwin's confusion.

"You got it Lori" Leni said pulling out her phone sending out a mass text to the rest of the family as they leave the hospital.

As they leave Edwin looks back his eyes flash yellow for a second as he mentally commands his shadows " _Follow us, they may know something about my father but that doesn't mean we can trust them_ ", his shadows nod before sinking into the ground and follow them out.

( **Loud house sometime later** )

It was silent in the Loud house as everyone sat around the Living room staring with worried looks at Edwin while Lori talked to the parents, "Lori what happened at the hospital" Mrs. Loud asked worried.

Lori took out the picture from her purse and showed it to her parents "I think he ran away just to get this picture he must be taking his death really hard" Lori said with a sadden expression.

Mr. Loud took the photo and sighed solemnly before he remembered something important and reached his back pocket and pulled out the letter he got from Edwin "Honey what is that" Mrs. Loud asked.

"It's a letter from Diz it said to read it when everyone was here well better late than never" he said walking out to the Living room with Lori and her mom following behind. "Everyone can I get your attention" he said earning everyone's focus except for Edwin who stayed looking at the floor, "Mr. Diz left a letter addressed to all of us so I'm going to read it" he said finally getting Edwin's attention as he opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Louds if you are reading this then something has happened to me, we've had many adventures together and it saddens me to think I will not get to see how it ends but I'm also happy I was able to experience the love and kindness you all share with each other it truly made may time memorable, now I'm sure you all have questions especially about the boy who had this letter well it is true he is my son I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you about him and I wish I could tell you about him now but I'm short on time all I can do is ask you a favor raise him as your own, I'm sorry I have to ask you such a big favor but I know you all will show him things I couldn't so I ask you Rita, Lynn Sr please take good care of my son. To the Loud children I'm so proud of what you have all become I'm sorry I won't be able to see you all reach your dreams but I know you all will shape the world for the better, Edwin has never had siblings so I hope you all will help him settle in it will be hard but you kids have done some impossible things so this shouldn't be any different. And finally to my son I know this is a different kind of home for you but as my final request to you please give them a chance they are good kind people and I hope you can see them as family someday, keep them safe my boy and just know I am so proud of you and all that you have become you are my son, my friend and my little solder live your life however you see fit no matter wat anyone says and always remember I love you Edwin.

Lynn Sr finished with tears in his eyes as he looked at his family who all were crying some harder than others like the twins, Lori and Leni the latter comforting the other. Lincoln was trying to hold his tears back as he gripped his necklace hard. Even Lucy and Lisa were crying even though they both are known for hiding their emotions. Luna was rubbing Luans back as she cried into her shirt, Lily was on her lap looking on the verge of crying but it was probably because of everyone crying.

He looked to his wife to see her with a worried look that he followed to see she was looking at Edwin who was looking down shaking slightly balling his fist tightly as some tears dripped from his eyes. Mrs. Loud was about to comfort him until she saw Lily look at him and crawl over to him and grip his shirt, he slowly turned his head to look at her and she leaned her head on him and gripped is arm to give him a small hug. Lily moving gained Luans attention but after seeing her hugging Edwin her face softened and she looked at Luna who nodded and she scooted over and slowly wrapped her arms around him with Luna joining in then slowly all of the Loud siblings came around the orphan boy and gave him a Loud house group hug. He looked around at all of them confused before he closed his eyes and rested his head on one of them as they tightened the hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud stood next to each other and smiled at the sweet scene before Mrs. Loud looked at her and pulled her into a hug before saying "So what do you say honey think we got room for one more kid" he said with a soft smile already knowing the answer.

She wipes her eyes and nods smiling "of course, space will be a little tight but we can make it work, Lincoln I hope you don't mind sharing your for now until we can figure something out she asked her son as the Loud kids slowly separated from their new brother.

Lincoln looked at his parents before smiling big "actually mom me, Lisa, Lynn and Lucy already took care of that" he said confusing everyone, seeing there confusion he hopped off the couch and beckoned them to follow him which they all did except for Edwin who was still on the couch looking down until he saw a hand in front of him, he looked up and saw Luna smiling at him offering her hand to him, he hesitated for a moment before he took her hand and she led him to the other louds.

They made it to the hall way until Lincoln pulled the ladder down to the attic confusing his family further until they all shrugged and climbed up the ladder, what they saw next left them in awe as they saw a decent size room complete with a large queen bed with a bed frame (The one Leni made for Lori), a small desk made of random junk from the attic with a lamp on it, an old looking tv at the foot of the bed (Dads old black and white tv) and an old shag carpet in the middle of the floor. All the boxes that were taking up room in the attic were all moved off to the sides out of the way or some in the garage.

They all walked around the room amazed before the dad decided to break the awed silence "how how did you kids do this".

Lynn stepped up full of pride "well after you all left we thought that" Lynn started until she heard Lisa clear her throat "Sigh I mean Lisa thought that the best way to make him feel more at home was to give him his own space but we did the heavy lifting" she said grabbing Lincoln and earning a nod from Lisa.

"I dusted and cleared out all the spiders" Lucy said making herself known making everyone jump except for Edwin who was still looking at the room the was now supposedly his, "I'm going to miss one of my quiet places but he needs it more" she said looking embarrassed.

"Lisa made the desk and organized the room while me and Lynn moved some of the boxes to the garage and moved the bed and frame Leni made up here, hope you don't mind sis" Lincoln asked his older sister who was in Loris arms scared because she heard Lucy say spider.

She looked at Lincoln "Oh no problem Lincoln I just hope he likes them" she said while Lori rolled her eyes and dropped her.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were impressed by their children's kindness, they looked at Edwin to see what he thought about it and saw him looking out the window with a blank stare which made them worry but they decided he needed some space "Well umm kids its late how about we give him some time to enjoy his room alone" Mr. Loud said earning a nod from his kids, Edwin watched as they all gave him one last hug before leaving one by one.

When it was Loris turn she walked over to his desk and placed the photo down of him and his father before she hugged him "try to get some sleep ok and you better be here in the morning" she said with a joking tone before she started to head for the ladder, but before she could take a step on the ladder she heard Edwin say something to her and her siblings "Thank you all of you" he said just loud enough for all of them to hear earning smiles from all of them, Lori close to tearing up again just nodded before heading down to her room.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were the last ones to leave they gave him a long hug before Mr. Loud said "Welcome to the Loud house Edwin I hope you like it, now try to get some sleep you've had a long day" he said before they both left closing the door behind them Leaving Edwin behind with his thoughts.

Edwin looked at his picture of him and his father before he looked at his bed and sat down, he reached a hand to his chest making the same dark energy appear before he took out the safe from the hospital then he placed it on the floor and pushed it under his bed before he sat back up and started to think " _Father I wish you would have told me more about this home you left me a, they seem very close to you yet I know nothing about them, but you believe they can help me so I promise you I will protect them with all I have_ " he thought until he heard movement next to him, he turn and saw a black widow spider crawling on his bed (apparently when Lucy says she got them all she missed one), he looked at it before he extended his hand in front of it slowly and aloud it crawl onto his hand before bringing it closer to his face. " _with all I have_ " he repeated in his head before he took a deep breath and breath out a strange black mist from his mouth that slowly wrapped around the now twitching creature in his hand before it completely consumed it and took the shape of a black orb about the size of a baseball, he stood up and placed the orb in the center of the room before his eyes turned yellow and black. He placed his hand over his heart and produced a small red light on the tip of his finger that he pointed at the orb before it flew to and was absorbed by the black orb. At first nothing happened until it started to pulsate then it started to grow in size, Edwin took a seat on his bed as he watched it get bigger, it grew until it was almost half the size of his room then it stopped and soon the darkness started to melt away.

When it was completely gone it left behind two figures in the young boys room, the first figure was a large spider creature that took up most of his room, it had four large claws at its sides and two large pincers on its face next to its gaping maw, two brown horns with gold rings at the base of them were on its head, it also had two strange looking legs behind it they looked like feet wearing curly shoes with green and white long socks on, the creature was mostly black, green and red with the red and black forming a fire patter on its back, it also had the standard heartless yellow eyes and had some spikes wrapped around its bottom, lastly the creature had a black and red x'ed out heart on its forehead the furled out at the bottom maybe a symbol of some kind (OH GEE I WONDER).

( **Heartless database: Venomous Spider boss type heartless, it is large in size but is still nimble on its many legs, it can spawn mini bomb spiders from its mouth that can move very quickly and if they latch onto you it's almost impossible to get them off, she can spawn an infinite amount of these spiders so the only way to get rid of them is to take out the main body or let them explode. Like a regular spider she can create web traps to catch pray but unlike other spiders she can ignite her webs with fire she shoots out of her mouth, her minions can do this as well to a lesser extent.** **She prefers to attack from above so don't forget to look up.** )

The secondary figure was a lot smaller and looked more human and feminine, she was almost as tall as Lori maybe a foot taller, her arms are bound to her side by some gray and purple fabric, her feet had no toes only a singular point almost like shoes, her outfit looked like a mental patient cosplayer, her hand looked like claws and she had four long spider limbs sticking out of her back that looked like blades at the end of them, she had a strange round object on her back almost looked like a black back pack, she has a decent size chest under the wrappings, on her face she had no lips but she did have a mouth that looks sown shut in a smile, her eyes were covered by her long white hair with hints of purple in it, she is colored grey, white and purple the purple making a web like pattern on her out fit and finally on the strange object on her back is a upside down silver heart symbol with three points at the top.

( **Nobody database: Widow boss type nobody, she is very quick on her four spider legs that mostly help her get around and main form of melee combat, do not underestimate her because of her size she is very strong and vary devious, she can slice through any object with her blades that also have a special nerve toxin on them that paralyzes anyone she scratches so even if she just nicks you your screwed. Object on her back can produce a huge number of tiny spiders all connected to her by tiny threads, she can use them to track, incapacitate, or spy on the enemy. She likes to play around with her enemy before taking them out slowly if you've caught a tiny glimpse of her then chances are your already dead.** )

Edwin looked at both figures before he stood up and addressed them "This our new home and our father asked us to protect the family in this home, so in his honor we will watch over them not only protect them but also learning everything we can about them we must find out why our father was so close with them do you understand?" They both nodded in understanding there order, "Good now Venomous you will watch over this house make sure you run everyone who comes and goes by me we don't want any unwanted guess to come by, but you are not to be seen by anyone is that understood" it nodded before it disappeared into the shadows to start its job.

Edwin turned to Widow who seemed excited to receive orders if her small giggles weren't an indications "Now Widow you will remain by my side at all times helping me learn about all of the ones called the Louds and anyone they interact with, but keep your guard up in case we run into some hostilities and like Venomous you are not to be seen by anyone but me." She nodded eagerly before she disappeared in the shadows like her heartless counterpart.

With both minions gone Edwin's eyes changed back to normal and he walked to his picture of his dad looked at it one more time and thought " _let's see were this adventure takes us father_ " and with that he places the picture down before he shuts the light off.

 **And that will do it dame sorry took me so long a lot on my plate and writers block can suck the fattest part of my dick, anyways well what you guys think of my O.C Nobody let me know in the reviews also if you got an idea for a heartless or a nobody then let me know and I'll put it in but you got to give me a detailed description of it and don't worry I'll give you credit for it. The heartless I used was from the kingdom hearts mobile game but the description was all mines. What crazy things will Edwin learn about the loud house and WHATS IN THE BOX? Find out next chapter peace I'm out.**


End file.
